


The Tale Of My Fortunate Possession

by Akira_D_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Glasses, Granger - Freeform, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Spectacles, harry - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_D_Jane/pseuds/Akira_D_Jane
Summary: The world-famous bestselling books of the Harry Potter series are well known to everyone. What no one knows about is his signature possession without which the Harry Potter series wouldn't have been as we know it today. The possession is of course- his spectacles!Really unbelieveable, but its always different for a great protagonist.





	The Tale Of My Fortunate Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

THE TALE OF MY FORTUNATE POSSESSION

Before being refined, I lay in the desert, almost a cup of sand. Beside my grainy mass was the unmoulded frame, a small chunk of iron. Many people came by, years passed by, but they just stepped on me and went on. None ever noticed me, I was used to it. I played in the sun, turning black everyday, enjoying the warm breeze. Rarely did I experience rain. When I did, it cooled me down.

It was during one summer. A family was travelling on camel back carrying leather pouches full of water. The child was playing with the water and accidentally dropped one pouch down. It landed near me. The father got down and picked the pouch of water up. He then noticed and stood staring at the chunk of iron. He went back to the camel to get something. He came back with some sort of container. Into that container went the chunk of iron and me. He seemed to me a sort of learned person, and that was proved right soon later. We travelled a long way by sea and then by train, and finally, reached the destination, London.

 I was apparently, sand of good quality. So was the chunk of iron. I was sold to a glass factory where I was put in a furnace. I was heated to so high a temperature, that I became a liquid. The chunk of iron was moulded into a spectacular frame for glasses of the latest fashion. The process of becoming a pair of lenses was painful and tough, but I've never looked back at it regretfully.

A little boy aged six or seven, accompanied by his cousin, aunt and uncle picked me up. I never thought I would be so fortunate. I grew up in the desert and now am in the hands of a little boy. Not just any little boy, one of the most famous wizards- Harry Potter!

What a lot of magic I have seen! All the great battles and duels, famous wizards, and what not! I have seen the two worlds of prominence; the world of the muggles and of the wizards, and you could include the house-elves as well. My life is wonderful. I was repaired many-a-times by none other than Hermione Jean Granger. It is fun to know so much, but even more surprising about how I have lived without permanent damage for more than thirty years.


End file.
